


Descent into Madness

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Eventual Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Madness, Mentions of blood and gore, Rabies, Regression to a pure animal state of mind and body, Solitary Confinement, some cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While traveling the world for ingredients for his Easter chocolates and paints, Bunny is bitten by an animal that is infected with rabies. Because he is a Pooka and an alien a common rabies shot will not work on him. Unable to help him, his fellow guardians can only watch as the Bunny they know slowly slips away from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What started out as a normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by the movies Cujo and Old Yeller.   
> Hope to turn this into a multichapter story.  
> I have only seen the movie Cujo, I have not read the book, I own a copy of both the Old Yeller book and movie. 
> 
> The song Cold by Aqualung and Lucy Schwartz helped inspire the mood for this story.

The day of the tragic incident started as any other day for E. Aster Bunnymund. He woke to the thrumming of his warren as it awakened to the sunlight that filtered through the beautiful realm of eternal spring, Bunny sat up in his nest-like bed with a small tired smile on his face, he yawned and rubbed his eyes of sleep. A few of his eggs waddled up to his bed and let out a series of clicks and squeaks trying to get their masters attention, Bunny looked over the right edge of his bed upon hearing his eggletts calling to him, he gave them a lazy smile and stretched bringing his right arm down and placing his paw close enough to them so they could hop into it and skitter up onto the bed. Once on the bed they began to click and squeak at Aster.

"Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up!" Aster said feeling the dregs of sleep still trying to win the battle of consciousness.

Bunny let his ears flop comically around his face, not awake enough to feel like controlling them into their normally upright position. He stretched one more time before tossing the covers off his legs and rotating his body to the right side of his bed to put his feet on the earthen burrow floor. He slowly stood up and braced his paws on the lower part of his back and bending his back to pop it and help wake him, he groaned as he felt his spine pop and crack. He sniffed as he relaxed his body for moment he then rolled his head around slowly on his neck hoping his neck bones would pop.  
Once they did he started walking towards his kitchen, to Bunny, a dry mouth and hungry belly is something that should not be ignored. He walked over to his sink counter grabbed a glass from his cabinet and filled it with water and slowly drank it down. Once his thirst was sated he went to his table where a basket of fruit sat in the middle, he reached over and grabbed a pear from the basket, by now he was feeling much more awake. As he ate the pear he headed to his bathroom where he faced a mirror and his mussed furred self stared back at him. He grabbed a soft bristled brush and started brushing his fur into its natural orderly state, for the longer fur on his shoulders and legs he used a long-toothed comb then once the tangles were brushed out he went back over the long fur with his soft brush.  
Once he finished his pear he made sure to clean his teeth, and once he felt he was done with his wake up schedule he went and sat at his table to decide what he needed to do for the day,

" I need to get flowers for my paints and dyes, cocoa beans for my chocolate supply, there are several other things I need to get but those things can wait until another day. But the flowers and cocoa beans I oughta get today, while I'm out." Bunny said outloud to himself to help commit his plan to memory. With one last glass of fresh water in him he headed back to his bedroom to get his bandolier and boomerangs, he made sure he had his first aid kit in his pack as well before he left his warren to collect the things he needed for next years Easter. If only he knew what events would occur in the next few hours, maybe he wouldn't have left his warren that day.


	2. Traveling into Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny gets attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapters are so short, they would be longer if I could type as fast as ideas fly through my head, or if I didn't have to correct so many misspellings on my 7 inch tablet screen. But such is life.  
> Reviews and Comments are appreciated.

Bunny was traveling in the Amazon looking for the cocoa beans that he was needing for his chocolates, maybe he'd get lucky and score for the white cocoa beans to mix up his routine chocolates with white chocolates this upcoming Easter. A small change couldn't hurt, if anything it would help boost new ideas for his chocolates. Yeah, Bunny really felt a change was needed to break the monotonous routine of his treats and how he made them, maybe he'd invite his fellow guardians over to help taste-test his sweets. Plus with extra mouths helping he wouldn't have to worry about warring with a extremely painful bellyache and overall swollen belly after tasting so many chocolates, his friends could help lessen his pain through the trial and error phase, of course he didn't want his friends to get sick, no, he just wanted a little help so he didn't have to spend several hours trying to sleep the pain off and not be able to continue working diligently towards his holiday. Cause every year for as long as he had been known as the Easter Bunny he had done his taste-testing solo, and every year he'd come down with a horrible stomachache, which was so painful Bunny was unable to focus on anything else. It brought his Easter preparations to a screeching halt while he spent several precious hours trying to sleep.

Yeah, he could definitely use some help with that part of his routine, although he may have to exclude Tooth and Sandy, because Tooth didn't like all the sugar that was in anything relatively sweet. And Sandy didn't speak so his opinion would be hard to decipher and besides both were always busy. So that left North and Jack, which wasn't much but better than taste-testing chocolates by himself and being so sick afterward, he just hoped that if he went through with this, he wouldn't get his friends sick.

He was so lost in thought he hadn't realized he was walking through one of the rainforests that resided in the Amazon, till he started to look around at his surroundings. "Oh, gee, must've been really distracted by my thoughts." Bunny said as he slowed to stop, pausing only long enough to observe the general area, and almost as soon as he did an eerie feeling washed over him as he realized how quiet the forest was. Too quiet. It caused his prey instincts to kick in, the fur along the length of his back raised defensively and his ears oscillated in all directions as he dropped to all fours, his green eyes scanned the forest uneasily, as he sniffed the air hoping to pick up a scent that could tell him that he was being followed by someone or something that meant to do him harm.

After several tense moments Bunny was unable to find a particular scent that told him what his instincts already knew and with one last nervous scanning of his eyes he slowly continued on his way, still wary and ready to bolt should something come out after him. As he continued he kept looking back over his shoulders, he knew something was following him, he could tell it wasn't a human or fellow spirit, it was an animal of some sort.

  
As time passed and Aster continued on his way to a grove of cocoa bean trees, the feeling that he was being followed never left him, in fact it just got worse, and to make the overall atmosphere even more threatening a heavy fog was settling over and through the rainforest, it was so thick Bunny couldn't hardly see 4 feet in front or around him. He paused and tried to scan the area again but as he did he heard a heavy rustling off to his left and it was headed straight for him! Every instinct in Bunny told him to run, and he did just that, he ran.  
He didn't know where he was going nor did he care, all he cared about presently was his life, adrenaline ran through him as he let his prey and survival instincts take over his mind.

That was his first mistake.

He soon found himself in the middle of a grove of tall palm trees that circled around him, he slid to a stop. He sat there panting and trying to reign in his sudden panic. He let his panicked gaze scan over the area, the fog was lifting ever so slightly, he could see a little further now, his paranoid gaze suddenly caught sight of a dark shape coming towards him.

  
In sheer, raw terror and instinct he let out a fearful, snarling hiss, he let his claws on both his front paws and feet extend to full length. The claws on his front paws grew and extended out to about 3 inches, and the claws on his feet grew till the sharp ends were leaving tiny indentations in the moist dirt he was standing on. He let out another hiss as he flattened his long ears against the back of his head and arched his back, feeling the fur stand up along his back, he felt his teeth shift slightly making room for the sharp 3 inch canines that were now poking through his gums on either side of his buckteeth, he felt two more protruding from his bottom jaw.

This overall transformation from friendly Easter Bunny to fearsome monster Pooka was a natural fear response for Bunny, although he had never felt scared enough to transform like he had just now.  
But he had no time to admire the change, because the thing that had been hunting him for the past 45 minutes was leaping up and at him! He barely had time to lift his strong arms to defend his face and throat as a snarling, snapping jaguar landed on him, pushing him over onto his back. Bunny grunted as the jaguar's weight sent him over backwards, as he fell he let his body go into a roll and let the momentum of the big cats leap pull the cat forward over the top of him and let his body follow the motion pulling him up and over backwards to where he ended up on top of the jaguar(think of Lion King, Nala's little flip thing that she does to Simba.) Bunny snarled as he slammed the squirming cats body back into the ground harshly, only then did he get a good look at what was wrong with the cat.

It's eyes were wild, the pupils constricted, it's fur was messy and damp, and it was foaming at the mouth. The jaguar that Bunny was fighting had rabies. The jaguar reached up with one of it's paws and slashed at Bunny's face aggressively, the claws made contact and left a 2 inch bleeding gash alongside Bunny's head behind his right eye, in shock and pain Bunny reared back, releasing the rabid creature. And that was his second mistake. The jaguar wasted no time in climbing to it's feet and going for one of Bunny's legs, it reached out and latched it's claws into his left leg and then it pulled it's body up close to Bunny and sank it's teeth into his thigh, Bunny howled in pain which quickly devolved into an angry snarl as he let his logical side slip away from his mind and let the feral instincts of a wild Pooka come to the surface. He bent over the jaguar and latched his own teeth and claws into the back of it's neck, he started making chewing motions with his jaw, breaking skin mutilating and destroying neck muscles, the cat finally loosed it's hold on Bunny's leg and Bunny let go of the cat and moved his paws onto it's shoulders and shoved it away from him.

But the jaguar wasn't done yet, and if the jaguar was in its right mind it would've ran off and left Bunny alone after he started biting it's neck open,but this jaguar was sick. Bunny knew he needed to end this and then get help, but had no time to make a quick effective plan before the rabid animal was leaping for his throat once more, Bunny whirled around landing on his front paws and throwing his powerful legs out at the cat, his aim was dead on as he felt his large feet connect with the snarling jaguars throat and chest sending it flying back away from him, Bunny turned as the cat was clambering back to it's feet noticing that his elongated claws on his feet had left bleeding gashes on the cat's body, he let out a growl as he circled it, the cat growled back and stumbled towards him. Bunny dashed forward slashing the jaguar's face and shoulders with quick swipes of his paws, then lept back to avoid being ripped up even more. The cat yowled and let out a roar as it charged Bunny grabbing him with it's wide paws and biting into his shoulder, Bunny screamed in anger and pain and dropped onto the ground rolling onto his back, kicking, scratching and biting back while trying to keep the angry animal off his throat. Both were drawing blood at a fast pace leaving many scratches and bite marks on one another.

Bunny was tiring quickly but the jaguar because of it's maddened sickness it seemed to have energy to spare. Bunny knew he couldn't hold out much longer, in a last attempt to save himself he brought his legs up under the cat and struck his feet along the underside of the cat's belly, effectively disembowling the sick cat and killing it. The cat gave one last enraged snarl before falling silent and going limp on top of Aster. Bunny shoved the dead corpse off of him and scrambled to his feet, or tried to anyhow, he hissed in pain as the bite in his leg made itself known full force, causing him to crumble to the ground on his good leg and arms. He knew he had to get to North's, it was his only hope. But he had to hurry he was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss, he tapped the ground twice and moreorless fell into the tunnel he had just created, he limped as fast as his injuries would allow towards North's home.

By the time he got to the north pole he was almost too exhausted to get out of his tunnel and run the rest of the way across the snowy grounds to his friends fortress. Once on solid ground infront of the large wooden doors he knocked hard on the doors about 5 times and then collasped, darkness clouding his vision, he heard the doors open and heard a yeti warbling in it's odd language then gasp in horror.  
"Help me." Bunny rasped out, then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes or misspellings please let me know and I'll fix it.


	3. Friends That Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North calls in the other Guardians and he explains Bunny's condition, but does not know the story behind his friends wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is really short, my muse wasn't really in it today. And again have to type my stories on my tablet.

When North heard all the commotion from his office he decided to investigate, he just hoped the elves hadn't blown up or destroyed something major in the workshop. As he stepped out of his personal office he saw several of his yetis ran by,

"Hey! What is going on out here?" One yeti stopped briefly and turned and garbled out something that sent North into a worried frenzy, "Get him to infirmary NOW!" North ordred as he walked to one of the lifts that would take him down to the globe room floor, he quickly moved to the controls and sent out the Northern Lights that would call in the rest of the Guardians.

His mind raced as he all but ran into the infirmary and saw several yetis hovering over a very still, very quiet and very bloody Aster Bunnymund, his eyes widened as he got a good look at his friends ripped up body, he quickly walked over to his friends side and felt for a pulse, he found one but it seemed much weaker than normal. His breathing was also erratic and wheezy, from what North could tell of his condition offhand, he was in shock from bloodloss and cold, and a fever was starting to set in.

"We need to clean wounds and dissinfect. Need to get him warm and stablized." North said as he walked over to a counter that had potions, salves, and medications he went to the sink and washed his hands and put rubber gloves on, he then grabbed a couple of washcloths and ran them under warm water. It wouldn't do to wash the wounds with cold water, that would just put Bunny further into shock, possibly to the point of death. North heard the sound of Tooth calling his name, he handed his washcloths to a yeti and telling the others to use warm water on his friends wounds, he then took off his gloves and walked out of the infirmary to tend to his guests.

As he approached he saw Sandy, Tooth and their newest recruit Jack Frost waiting for him in the globe room. He walked over unsure how to explain their fellow comrades condition.

"Is everything okay?" Tooth asked as she flittered around, North sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he noticed Jack looking around "Where's Bunny? I thought he'd be here before the rest of us even could even leave our homes." Jack said lightly with a smile

"Bunny is the reason, I called you here today." That got everyone's attention, they all knew that if North summons them on Bunny's behalf then somethings happened. "Yetis found Bunny on doorstep, bleeding and unconscious." He heard horrified gasps then he heard growling coming from Jack, he looked up to find icy fire in those normally friendly blue eyes.

"Do you know who hurt him? Was it Pitch?" Jack asked his voice cold and angry, North could understand his reaction upon hearing the dreadful news. Over the past couple of years since Jack had joined them, Bunny and Jack had grown close, they were practically brothers, they teased and wrestled with one another, they still had their disagreements but they were more on a playful scale. So for Jack to hear that his best friend and brother was hurt, set Jack's blood to boiling. North glanced at the others, Tooth's crown of feathers were flaring repeatedly giving her a very scary and threatening appearance, Sandy was floating around in a pacing manner, angry shapes going off over his head so quickly North couldn't tell what he was trying to say, North could never remember seeing his friends react this way. And he knew why, without Bunny's calm, firm presence in the room they were all wound up in worry and anger, while North was the leader of the five, Bunny was the one who told them that everything was going to be okay, to give them hope. That was part of his job after all, but because Bunny was not there to calm and reassure them, that job fell to North.

North took a deep breath and steadied himself, "Calm down, Bunny will be fine I'm sure, once he wakes up we'll get an explaination." North said firmly, it did little to ease their worries but it did calm them somewhat, it just wasn't the same when North tried to calm them, because he wasn't Hope, he was Wonder.

"Can we see him?" Jack asked softly, North nodded and turned and lead them to the infirmary, once in the room they they all made a beeline straight to Bunny, he was covered with blankets from the chest down, his wounds had been cleaned and bandaged, his breathing was still ragged as he rested. Jack was at Bunny's head on his left side stroking his brothers head gently, Tooth was behind him stroking Bunny's shoulder, Sandy floated onto the bed and sat down by Bunny's torso he sent out some sand towards Bunny's head to help him sleep, as he did Bunny's breathing evened out and slowed some. North stood at the foot of the bed gazing at his friends as they watched over Bunny with steadfast devotion, waiting and hoping that he would awaken soon.


	4. Awaking and Hidden Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny awakens, he hides a secret that will devastate the others if they find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My updating plan for this story is I'll try to update once a week at the very least.  
> Again, sorry if this chapter is short.

It was several hours later when Bunny finally woke up. The first thing he noticed, once he could see clearly, was that he was on a bed in North's infirmary if he was not mistaken. He let his gaze wander the room, their was no one in there with him. But he knew they had been in this plain white room with him at one point, Bunny sighed tiredly and tried to sit up but a burning pain in his shoulder and leg stopped him. He gasped and relaxed his body trying to ease the pain, then he remembered! He threw back the covers with his uninjured arm and looked down at his body, his body was wrapped in medical gauze and patches. He remembered his fight with the jaguar, the jaguar had rabies, it had bitten him, twice at least.

Bunny laid his head back onto his pillow, he sighed again how was he going to do this, he couldn't just say he had rabies, his friends would think him crazy. No, he had to brief them on it, but that didn't mean he had to do it now. He knew that they were worried enough right now as it was. He would tell them just not right now. He needed to at least let them know he was awake.

North and the others were still waiting for Bunny to wake up. They had planned on asking him how he had been injured once he was awake, they all sat in the globe room sad and scared for their friend.Jack was having a tough time not crying in frustration and fear, tears pricked stubbornly at the edges of his eyes as he sat on a window sill, his hood up covering his face as he looked out the window. Tooth hadn't a problem letting a few tears out, but she too was trying to resist the urge to just break down and cry her heart out. Sandy sat in one of the chairs looking worried as he slowly sipped at his cup of eggnog. North stood in front of the fireplace staring into the flames, his arms crossed as he pondered what could've caused Bunny's injuries, he too was worried for their friend.

The tense silence was broken by the sound of clattering tools and trays coming from the infirmary, everyone jumped at the sudden commotion of sound. Without much thought they all flew, well the others flew while North ran to the room where their injured friend lay, Jack was the first to fly through the doors followed quickly by Tooth, Sandy and North, they all expected to find Bunny still asleep and some monster standing over him ready to devour their friend, so with weapons drawn and ready to fight to protect Bunny they all scanned the room for any signs of a threat. Then their eyes fell on Bunny, who was sitting up, his paws resting on his blanket covered lap and who was looking at the others with an amused smile on his face. Everyones eyes widened at the sight.

" Crikey, don't look so shocked! Yer lookin' at me like I died and came back from the dead!" Bunny said cheerfully.  
"Bunny!" They all cried, relieved that he was okay, they all rushed over, excited, all talking at once.  
Jack attached himself to Bunny by hugging him around his neck, Tooth flitted off to one side of Bunny's head gently petting him, Sandy gently hugged Bunny's torso and North gently rubbed his left arm.

"Welcome back old friend." North said happily

Bunny smiled and said "I didn't go anywhere."

"Maybe not, but is good to see you're ok." North replied. Jack after a few seconds released his hold from Bunny and pulled away to ask,

"Why did you scare us with all that noise?"

"What? Are ya the only one who is allowed to be loud to get peoples attention?" Bunny said sarcastically " I didn't feel like yellin', so I knocked some things over to make noise so you would know I was awake." Bunny explained.

Tooth and Sandy flew back to give Bunny some personal space. "We're just glad you're ok and alive. We were worried you would die. " Tooth said, Sandy nodded.

Bunny gave them a gentle smile "It'll take more than a fight with a jaguar to kill me."

Everyone gasped in shock,

"Why would a jaguar attack you?!" Bunny just shrugged, he already had an alibi "Dunno, must have been on it's territory and didn't realize it until it attacked. I was in the Amazon, trying to collect ingredients for my chocolates and flowers for my paints and dyes." Bunny said smoothly, not noticing Jack and Sandy looking at him in suspicion, they knew something didn't add up in Bunny's story.

North and Tooth didn't seem to notice, Jack and Sandy shared a look; they knew Bunny was hiding something but didn't pressure him to tell them, they would ask him later.

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" Jack asked Bunny blinked at him for a second

"Sure." Jack motioned with his head for Sandy to follow him. Once out of the room as they walked to the kitchen, Jack finally cracked.

"Ok, I know he's hiding something. There's something he's not telling us." Jack said bitterly, Sandy nodded furiously his brow furrowed in frustration.

Sandy then signed ~when he said the word 'Dunno' that got my attention. When he's up on the surface he always knows the what's, where's, why's, when's, and how's, he's always cautious and alert to his surroundings.~

Jack nodded in agreement "Come on let's get him something to eat and drink and then let him rest, we'll find out what he's hiding eventually, but not right now."


	5. Guilt and Fear part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Bunny heals, his guilty conscious rears it's head, how long can he keep the secret he doesn't want anyone to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might rename the chapter later.  
> Short chapter again, my muse isn't really with me today.

The following days were somewhat relaxing for Bunny, but at the same time stressful, he could tell his little lie hadn't got by Jack and Sandy, he knew they were onto him. He knew he hadn't fooled them, as he lay in the infirmary resting and letting his wounds heal, whenever they offered to get him something, and he said yes they would linger in the doorway longer than necessary giving him a cautious look like they wanted to ask him something but then at the last second decided against it and left the room.

Everytime Jack or one of the others gave him that look, then left the room he gave a sigh of relief, cause he managed to avoid the question he knew that they were going to ask.

The ' Are you sure you're ok?' was starting to wear on his patience, and everytime he answered with a "Yes, I'm fine." The more his guilt grew, he hated hiding important information regarding his health, especially when it was this severe.

He knew they needed to know soon, but kept putting it off till the next day. It was nearing the end of the week and Jack's patience was almost up, he was sitting in chair next to Bunny's bed watching Bunny read a book that he had been brought to help him pass the time.

Jack was also reading a small novel, well trying to anyway, he keep letting his glaring eyes leave the pages of the book to glare at Bunny, finally after nearly 20 minutes of trying to concentrate on the book he had been trying to read, Jack just couldn't take it anymore. He slammed the book closed and slammed it on the bed side table in ire, startling Bunny.

"I can't take it anymore! " Jack growled out between clinched teeth, as Bunny looked at him in surprise. He knew Jack knew he hiding something from them, he knew what was coming but decided to play dumb.

"Can't take what anymore?" Bunny asked tilting his head lightly to one side.

Jack glared at him "Don't play dumb with me Bunny! Sandy and I know you're hiding something!" By now Jack was out of his chair holding his staff tightly while seething in anger at Bunny's reluctance to tell him.

Bunny sighed and gently closed the book he was reading and set it off to one side. This irritated Jack even more, "Why aren't you telling me?!" Jack practically screamed the question. Bunny glared back at Jack for a moment, then he answered firmly and bitterly,

"You're right I am hiding something! I won't tell you, because I don't want to have to repeat myself, everyone needs to be in here when I tell you what's wrong with me." Jack faltered at that. Bunny had just confused him, "Why does everyone need to be in here?"  
Bunny rolled his eyes at the question "Really? I said why, not 15 seconds ago." Now Bunny was getting frustrated, he knew if he told them now it would shatter them and leave them with a broken hope, he really didn't want to break their hope, he was supposed to give hope not take it away.

"When I'm ready I'll let you know. There's a time for everything and everything in its time, Jack." Bunny stated calmly, picking up his book, opening it to read where he had left off, basically giving Jack his cue to leave and Jack took it as such, he gave an angry huff, spun on his heel and left the room fuming.

Once Jack was gone Bunny again set the book down, and ran a weary paw over his face sighing, he knew he was frustrating everyone else with his false act, hell he was frustrating himself, his conscience was yelling at him to tell his friends, while his logical self was saying 'wait', what was a bunny to do? He couldn't hide it forever, his secret would make itself known either verbally through his will or it would make itself known through him physically and mentally, without his will to guide it.

If he didn't tell them and he went rabid and they weren't aware of it, he knew he would kill them and many others before he was stopped by either other spirits, humans or by the disease itself.

He would tell them very soon, but first he would need Jack to calm down, Jack would need to have his head on straight to be able to accept the news otherwise it would be harder to accept and that would make it dangerous for the others. If Jack tries to deny the news in anger he would make rash and dangerous decisions which would put everyone in danger when it happens.

No, Jack had to be calm and willing to listen for this to work. Bunny made his decision if he could keep Jack calm without angering him again and keep in his good graces, he would tell them the bad news, but for now Jack just needed to let off some steam and Bunny patiently waited for him to return.


	6. Guilt and Fear part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear has spread through the other guardians, Bunny confronts Jack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems this story isn't really moving forward right now, but hopefully the next chapter will start it moving forward again.  
> Another mediocre short chapter as usual.

It had been nearly a week since Bunny's initial attack, he had been on bedrest ever since to let his wounds and leg heal. It was becoming tiresome to Bunny, laying in bed all hours of the day, unable to do anything other than sleep, eat and sleep some more. The boring routine was driving him bonkers. On day 7 Bunny requested a wheelchair or crutches just so he could at least get up and move at least a little. North looked surprised at the request. Not because Bunny had asked somewhat politely, but he expected Bunny to be complaining about not being able to move on his own a lot sooner, like 4 days sooner.

"Well, I see no reason why not." North said, now it was Bunny's turn to be surprised. He expected he would have to argue with North to get his way to get up and move. But was met with little resistance, so he was stunned into silence for a few seconds

"Really?" Bunny asked when he finally found his voice again as North turned to tell one of the medical yetis to get a wheelchair and a pair of crutches.

  
"Yes, really." North affirmed his decision with a gentle hand on Bunny's shoulder, his hand was so gentle it left an almost ticklish feeling on his shoulder. It made Bunny suspicious, was the great Nicholas St. North afraid? If so, why? And what caused it? Bunny decided to keep his questions to himself for the time being, right now he needed to focus on getting into a wheelchair.

As he pulled himself around to the edge of the bed he realized how weak his arms were from lack of use, they trembled violently as he put the majority of his weight on them so he could slide gently to the floor.

The movement of his legs weren't much better and the one that the jaguar had bitten was still trying to heal so most movements in his bitten limb caused a deep throbbing pain similar to a bruised bone but about 4 times sharper to shoot up his leg, it caused him to gasp at the pain and he almost fell face first into the floor had North not been there to catch him.

North put his own arms under Bunny's and gently stood him up again so he could try to get into the wheelchair himself, being so fiercely independent Bunny wouldn't have allowed North to just catch him and set him into the chair. He wanted to do this on his own, he wouldn't allow for anything less, if the others tried to baby him it would irritate him he was not the one to stand for being treated differently when injured.

"Catch your breath first, then try again." North instructed as Bunny panted trying again to relax his weakened muscles so he could start over, his paws gripped the side of the bed and his injured leg was in a relaxed loose position with his stronger leg supporting most of his weight.

Bunny closed his eyes and took a deep breath and on the exhale he opened his eyes, determination shining in them strongly.

"Okay, let me try this again." He said softly but with determination in his tone, he took a small step and almost fell again but managed to balance himself on his good leg before he could go toppling to the floor again.

He took another step, North behind him and shadowing his movements every time, ready to help him should he need it. As Bunny neared the chair he felt his remaining strength leaving his body swiftly, the week of just lying around catching up to him. He barely managed to turn himself around and let himself fall into the chair right as his legs were giving out on him. Bunny relaxed his body and let himself slouch lazily in the wheelchair. North smiled at him, but it was a brittle smile, full of uneasiness and fear, after awhile North had caught onto Bunny's act, he too knew Bunny was hiding something.

"I've noticed you've been acting differently since you were attacked. What are you hiding old friend?" North asked hesitantly, Bunny lifted his head and looked at North with a stern, almost cold look in his green eyes.

"So you caught onto my little lies too, huh?" Bunny said, his tone weary and annoyed. "I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told Frostbite, there's a time for everything and everything in it's time. I'll tell everyone what's wrong with me very soon."Bunny said firmly, effectively shutting down anymore of North's questions as he wheeled himself out of the room.

Now North's fear for his friend spiked, something was wrong with Bunny but he wouldn't tell them what. All North could do was wait till Bunny felt the time was right to tell his friends his secret, and North's belly told him it wasn't going to be good news either.

As Bunny wheeled himself around Santoff Claussen taking in the sights of busy yetis and bustling of Christmas preparations, he happened upon Jack who was sitting on a low window ledge his hood was up and his body language screamed frustration.

Bunny sighed and wheeled himself over to Jack, as he approached Jack turned his head and glared at Bunny. Bunny lowered his ears slightly as a sign of submission and silent permission to come closer to the boy. Jack relaxed slightly but his glare didn't go away as Bunny got closer.

There was a moment of awkward silence that permeated the air between them as they both watched the snow fall outside. Bunny broke the silence first,

"I take it yer still upset with me." All he got in response to that was an angry snort and a quiet sarcastic

"What do you think?" Annoyance rolled from Jack's still form in waves so thick that Bunny could practically hear the eye roll that he knew Jack gave to his earlier statement.

Silence once again took hold of them for a few moments, before Jack finally caved "Why won't you tell us?"

His voice cracking indicating he was holding back tears of fear and frustration, Bunny understood why he had lashed out earlier in the week, the boy was scared, he had been trying to hold back his fear but it had overwhelmed him and he lashed out. Bunny sighed already regretting his next words

"Because I need ya to be calm and collected for the news that I'm gonna tell all of ya. And if yer not, things will become dangerous for everyone involved, if yer angry and upset when I tell the news yer gonna deny what I tell ya, and then yer gonna make hasty decisions that'll put everyone at risk, because yer not gonna be in a state of mind to accept what I'm gonna be tellin' ya. Which is always dangerous." Bunny said his voice thick with his own unsaid fears.

Jack sighed, Bunny hadn't been holding back because he wasn't ready, he'd been holding back because Jack wasn't ready, he was waiting for him to get his head on straight so he would accept the horrendous news that everyone was waiting for. Jack wasn't the only one that was scared, Tooth was scared, North was scared, Sandy was scared and Bunny the one that Jack looked up to as an older brother/mentor the one that wasn't scared of anything, was terrified.

And Jack had blamed him for his reluctance to say anything. Jack sighed and straightened his posture

"Okay." He said quietly, Bunny kept his gaze on the world outside but flicked an ear in Jack's direction to catch the small word, he nodded silently.

"Okay." He said back his tone more confident.

Now Bunny could finally release the secret he'd been holding back. He just hoped they would take him seriously the first time around.

Now was his chance to find out. "Tell the others to meet me in the Globe Room STAT." Bunny said firmly as he backed the wheelchair up and turned away from Jack to head to the Globe Room.

He heard a whoosh of wind and knew Jack had done what he'd been told, and he continued on his way to where he would tell his friends the news they had all been waiting for. He just hoped he could hold his composure long enough to get through it.


	7. Hidden Truth is Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny tells the others his secret, and as he thought it shatters them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't update sooner, got the lazy bones and lazy muse, plus for the past couple of days my allergies have been bothering me. Its hard to type when your sniffling and sneezing every 30 seconds.  
> Anywho, on with the story.  
> BTW:I am typing these chapters from ideas off the top of my head, so there is no pre-writing or roughdraft for this story, which is half the reason why the chapters are so short.

Bunny had just wheeled himself into the globe room, when the reality of his situation almost gave him a panic attack. He gulped air frantically, trying to keep himself from hyperventilating and passing out. He gritted his teeth briefly and in his head counted to three before inhaling deeply holding it for three seconds then releasing it in a controlled exhale, he repeated the breathing exercise several more times until he felt he had his emotions in control. He had to keep it together if he was going to be the strong one through this, if he broke down now he would never be able to try to tell his friends what his future held for him and them.

He knew what was coming, but they didn't. He also knew that they would try to give him a bit of a hard time for fear that he was joking. As he waited for his friends to show up, he pondred how he could keep them safe and what their lives would be like once he was gone.  
His ears twitched as he heard footsteps approach from behind him, once things were quiet he sighed, it was now or never.

"I'm glad you could join me so quickly, and I know you have questions about the way I've been acting lately. And I know you are all curious about why I called you all here so abrubtly, now before you say that I'm trying to be mischievous and trying to prank you, know this; I am not in the mood for jokes,pranks or any other funny business. This meeting is of a serious matter to me and you."

As he spoke he had turned to face them, his voice had a no nonsense tone to it, like a strict teacher talking to his students. His accent was gone from his voice presently, and when the others noticed this they knew something was wrong, because Bunny only ever talked this way in dire circumstances.

North spoke up first "What is it, old friend?"

Bunny sighed again as he collected his next words carefully, "That story of how I was attacked had a lie in it and was told unfully."

Tooth, Sandy and Jack shared confused looks while North narrowed his eyes at Bunny, Bunny caught the look North was giving him and lowered his ears guiltily,

"What have you not told us, E. Aster Bunnymund?" Tooth said in a scolding manner, and Bunny cringed at the use of his full name.

He spared a glance at her and saw with no real surprise that her feathers were puffed out in irritation and the others were giving him hard stares.

Sandy signed a question mark over his head and Jack asked "Your finally gonna tell us, what you've been hiding this whole time?" his voice quiet but there was an icy flint edge to his words.

Aster bowed up at the accusations and angry glares, he glared right back at them with angry snarls building at the back of his throat, this was not going as smoothly as he had hoped.

" Well I would if you guys would just shut up, calm down and let me speak, instead of throwing hateful glares and acuse me of something that you have no idea about at me!" Bunny all but shouted, this got him silence and guilty looks, he panted trying regain control of his temper.

"And Jack what did I tell you about being calm and collected earlier?" Jack shuffled his feet, embarrassed at being singled out, it was a rhetorical question but it was necessary to get him and the others to quiet down and listen.  
Jack answered the question quietly "You said I needed to be calm and collected so I would accept what you're saying without making any rash decisions afterward."

Bunny was rubbing the bridge of his nose as Jack spoke, his eyes were closed trying to appear nonpulsed by the upheaval of anger that had occured not 35 seconds ago

"Hm-mmm." Bunnymund hummed his affirmative as he slowly opened his eyes and dropped his paw back onto the armrest of the wheelchair he was using. "You all hear what Jackie just said? That goes for all of you, not just him. I need you all to just listen and accept what I'm about to tell you, no ifs, ands, or buts about it, capishe."

The others nodded silently feeling like little school kids that just got caught stealing and are getting scolded by the teacher for it. Bunny sure knew how to guilt trip people into shutting up and listening.

"Good, now let me just get this off my chest, then ya guys can get mad at me all ya want, okay?" Bunny said exasperatedly, he was starting to feel tired just because of how his friends had reacted before he could even get to tell them the bad news, and how he had reacted to their reactions, boy, it tiring trying the strong one some days, but hey, someone had to be the strong one and more often than not it was his job.

His friends nodded again. "Okay, lets just start with the fact that I had told you guys a lie while I told the story, the part where I said that I was unaware of the fact that I was in the jaguars territory. That was a lie. I was Not in the jaguars territory, it was following-well stalking me more like it. And the untold part of the story is... the jaguar was rabid. It trailed me for close to maybe 40 to 50 minutes, when I couldn't take it anymore I bolted and a few minutes later it attacked me and as you can see, it bit me twice, once on the shoulder and once in the leg." Bunny paused unsure of how to proceed.

Then North thinking Bunny was done started to talk "Well it's simple solution we just-"

Bunny interrupted him before he could get any further in his reply "No. It is not a simple solution, there is no simple solution for this, North. It's all over for me." Bunny said his voice softening towards the end as he lowered his head sadly.

  
"What are you saying, Bunny?" Tooth asked, scared of the answer,

Bunny raised his head slightly to meet her eyes he gave her a tiny helpless smile as he replied "There's nothing you can do to save me, no amount of medicine is going to stop this virus from taking it's hold in me, it's gonna happen whether you or I want it to or not." Bunny said while giving them all a small sad smile.

As he said those words, he felt pangs in his chest as their fragile hopes crumbled, he winced not enjoying the fact that he had hurt them and they were hurting him, causing him pain without knowing it.

"Why won't a rabies shot work, it can save you, I've seen it before, even after an animal is bitten and the virus is in it's system, a rabies vaccine will kill the virus before it can take hold of it's victim. It could work for you too!" Jack said desperately, he was in denial of everything Bunny had just said, Bunny had been afraid of this.

He needed to calm Jack down and quickly. "Jack I need ya to calm down, mate, listen." Bunny said gently holding his paws up in a placating manner, he could tell Jack was about to have his fight-or-flight response to his words, his eyes were wide with disbelief and fear.

"North, Tooth grab him! Don't let him fly off!" The elder guardians quickly did as they were told both grabbing Jack's arms.

  
Bunny wheeled his way over to them stopping infront of Jack looking him dead in the eyes, "A rabies shot will not help me, even if I'd been given it before the attack it would've done no good."

His voice was firm and bitter, leaving no room for arguements, as Bunny's harsh words hung in the tense air all the fight left Jack as he dropped his staff and let his legs give out underneath him, his eyes held that unseeing look in them, he was looking at the floor but he wasn't seeing it, Bunny risked a glance at the others they too were all in shock but not to the same degree as Jack.

  
"The main reason why it won't work is because you all forget I am not an earth mammal. My immune system is set up a bit differently and my blood runs hotter than any mammals here on earth, so it would would literally melt any vaccination you put into me shortly after it's in my bloodstream, it would not have any chance of taking affect to fight any sickness that may be in me. This is why I never bothered getting any shots North whenever you requested that I should be given one."Bunny said neutrally.

"So you won't have long time then? " North asked voice unsteady, Bunny shook his head.

That did it, Tooth broke down crying out her anguish, Sandy let his silent tears flow as did Jack who had come around shortly after Bunny had started to explain his reasons why the vaccine would not work. North fought his tears for a few seconds before letting a shuddering sob break him.

"I'm sorry it'll end like this." Bunny whispered lowering his head and ears letting his own tears fall as he turned away from his friends and left the globe room, letting them cry without him.

As he left he heard the heart wrenching sobs of his friends, no, his family as they mourned the fate of one who had been their rock, their solace in times of sadness, their hope when they had none.

They were crying because their Guardian of Hope had given up the fight, because he had no hope to survive, because E. Aster Bunnymund was going to die and they could not save him.  
Once he knew he was alone in a quiet corridor, E. Aster Bunnymund finally let his tears really fall and mourned not for himself but for his friends, and he cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was fighting tears as I typed this.


	8. Following Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Bunny's confession, the others are even more nervous and uneasy, unsure how they should treat him. And it is starting to wear on Aster's nerves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to keep you waiting, had a busy day yesterday, went to my neice's cheer for a football game, my brother took me and his 3 daughters to the Oklahoma State Fair. Had lots of fun but now my legs are tired and stiff from all the walking and standing, I'll live.
> 
> On with the story.

The next day when Bunny woke up, he found Tooth sitting next to his bed watching him. What was she doing? She stared at him like he was a ghost, Bunny didn't know what to make of this. He sat up slowly, trying not to scare her, she continued to watch him wordlessly. And to be honest, it was starting to creep him out, he'd never seen her be still this long, it seemed almost unnatural for her.

"Tooth?" Bunny asked watching her closely, still no response, he waved a paw infront of her face, at long last she seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Oh!" She exclaimed shaking her head to clear it then looking around the room.

"Hello?" Bunny said tilting his head, she finally settled her gaze on him and actually saw him, she smiled

"Hi, I just came here to check on you. It seems you're doing ok, I'll just go now, bye!" And with that she took to the air and left.

Bunny was confused, she said she had come to check on him, yet she didn't ask how he was feeling? How long had she sat there staring at- no, through him? And why was she treating him like a patient at a mental hospital? Bunny pondered that for a moment, then just shrugged, who knew? Tooth was a scatterbrained Tooth Fairy that's all. Now to get into his wheelchair.

Bunny had successfully made it into the wheelchair on his own, now he was making his way to the kitchen to get something to eat and drink, as he entered he saw North standing at the stove, cooking.

"Mornin'." Bunny stated lightly, hoping for a real acknowledgment instead of an empty stare.

"Ah, good morning, my friend. Go ahead and wait at the table, breakfast will be ready shortly." North said cheerfully, not really turning away from the stove to look at Bunny. His tone made Bunny suspicious, it was a little too happy,

"Would ya like me to get a few cups and silverware?" Bunny asked trying to be helpful as he wheeled himself over to the sink to grab a few cups, forks and knives, his nose had told him pancakes was on the breakfast menu this morning. North had just finished the next batch of pancakes when he saw Bunny trying to help set the table for them and the others that were sure to join them soon, he gasped and rushed over, he quickly grabbed the cups and set them on the table and then took the silverware from Buny and set them on the table in the correct places.

"No need to trouble yourself helping set the table, I've got it." North stated gently as he returned to the stove to finish his cooking.

Ok what was all that?!

Bunny had offered to help set the table, but his offer had practically been stolen from him and almost rejected because North had taken the liberty of disrupting his attempt to help by doing it himself! Bunny narrowed his eyes and crossed his arm over his chest in irritation, was he not allowed to be helpful anymore? Just because he had the rabies virus pumping through his body, it didn't mean that he had gotten his arms and legs chopped off! Sheesh! He wasn't rabid yet, he could still be of some help, if they would let him.

Breakfast went about as normally as it could possibly go, if one didn't include Bunny, infact everyone made small talk except for Bunny, everyone seemed to ignore him or if he tried to pass something that was in his general area to someone else, one of the others did it for him,

'what the hell is going on with everyone!' Bunny thought bitterly, why was everyone treating him like an invalid? He wasn't a baby nor was he sick yet. He still had a little time before it happens, so why were they treating him differently? Once breakfast was over, Bunny wheeled himself to one of the spare rooms to get a few pencils and some paper, maybe drawing would help get rid of some of that irritation, as he was exiting the room a sketchbook and several pencils along with a pencil sharpener in hand, he saw Jack standing at the balcony overlooking the workshop, he decided to try to sneak past him and head on into his room, hopefully without being noticed. That plan quickly failed when Aster had barely made it 25 feet, when Jack called out to him,

"Hey, Bunny!" Bunny stopped his chair, cringing. He heard Jack run a few paces to catch up to him, Bunny looked up as he neared, and noticed Jack seemed oddly at ease with him unlike North and Tooth.

He was thankful for that, "Need some help?" Jack asked, well at least he wasn't taking matters into his own hands like North.

Bunny smiled at him softly, he was finally being noticed like he was used to.

"Not yet, but I will need a hand opening my door." Jack smiled back

"Sure." Bunny started wheeling himself in the direction of his room again and Jack swung his staff over his shoulders and walked beside him, they traveled in companionable silence for awhile.

"I noticed you seemed a bit aggravated at breakfast this morning." Jack stated simply,

"Yeah? What of it?" Bunny asked nonchalantly.

"Why?" Jack asked

"Because North and Tooth are treating me like I'm a 5 year old or an invalid, and it bothers me." Bunny said bluntly, Jack just nodded.

Once they reached Bunny's room Jack politely opened the door and Bunny wheeled himself inside. He placed the art stuff on the desk and turned to face Jack,

"Why aren't you treating me like the others are?" Bunny asked,

Jack answered "Because like you, I don't like being fussed over when I get sick and knowing you, you don't like being treated differently just cause your sick, so I figured I may as well treat you normally."

Bunny was a little stunned by the statement, but enjoyed being treated as a full grown Pooka instead of a helpless infant. For the next few hours Aster got to chat with Jack, they played a few card and board games, they sketched pictures together and both were able to put the cruel facts behind them for a few hours.

As evening fell they continued to play and enjoy each others company, North, Sandy and Tooth came into make sure all was well with the adopted brothers and found them playing checkers with Bunny winning, and they decided to join them in their fun, and for awhile they were a happy family untroubled by the fact that one of their own was going to die soon, until then they were content to act as though nothing was wrong.


	9. Discussing Symptoms and Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny discusses symptoms of rabies with his fellow Guardians and starts a little physical therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update, if you haven't yet, go look at the comment I left on chapter 8 to understand why this chapter is late. Hopefully it won't happen again.
> 
> I don't have any personal experience with physical therapy, so forgive any mistakes on my part.  
> Any tips or ideas on physical therapy will be greatly appreciated and may be used in the near future, whether in this fic or in a future fic.
> 
> Be sure to look for small changes in this fic, I tend to edit and re-edit chapters throughout the week.

Bunny woke up the next day feeling refreshed but tired at the same time. He yawned and stretched, then he rolled towards the right edge of the bed and noticed a pair of crutches resting against the wall. He stared at them for a few seconds then gave a small smile.

"North, ya read my mind, mate." He said to himself quietly as he reached for his new best friends in the getting well and walking department. He slid off the bed and pulled the crutches under his arms making sure they were the appropriate height. He hobbled around the room for a bit trying to get used to the strange new rhythem of using crutches. Sure he had broken a leg before but he had never used crutches, he had always tended to his own wounds as he saw fit, unwilling to bother his friends for something he could take care of himself.

After a few laps around the room he felt comfortable enough to leave the seclusion of his guest room and make his way to the kitchen. He had some things to discuss with his family, namely symptoms of his soon-to-be fatal condition. He would wait until breakfast was over, hopefully they wouldn't be so nervous around him today.

He entered the kitchen and noticed Jack and North were both sitting at the table waiting for him, he nodded to them and approached the seat next to Jack, his good leg feeling strained and tired, he sat down quickly and let out a sigh as he set the crutches to the side.

"Tired Cottontail?" Jack asked playfully, in response Bunny poked his side earning a giggly protest from his younger sibling, North watched them with a smile happy to see them playing with one another despite the looming threat of death that was over the Easter Bunny's head. For now they were cherishing every moment with one another, making it count.

"Tooth and Sandy will be here soon, had work to catch up on." North said informing both Jack and Bunny of the current comings and goings of the other two.

"Yeah kinda figured that when I didn't see em'." Bunny said gently, as he leaned back in his chair, Jack copied his movement in his own chair.

"What's for breakfast? " he asked cheerfully,

North just shrugged "Don't know, letting yetis cook this morning."

A few minutes later Tooth and Sandy came flying in and just in time too, the yetis came out with several plates of eggs, toast, bacon and sausage, and bowls of fruit for Bunny knowing he didn't eat meat. Bunny felt his stomach churn uneasily, he suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore, but he chalked it up to be the smell of cooked meat, and went on to grab a couple pieces of toast and put bits of fruit on his plate. Breakfast went about normally as it had before, unlike a couple days ago when they had ignored Bunny and treated him like a tiny baby, things were easy and open.

Bunny finished before the others,

"I'll need to discuss something with you after breakfast, meet me in the globe room when yer done." He said as he got up and used his crutches to hobble out of the kitchen to the meeting area.

About ten minutes later they were all assembled in the globe room. Bunny was sitting on a bench holding the crutches, "Well as ya all know, I have rabies, and I need to discuss the symptoms and signs ya all need to watch for to know when it's started." The others slowly sat on the bench adjacent to Bunny and listened intently to what he was about to tell them.

"There will be sudden behavioral changes such as anxiety or irritation, which can be caused by sudden, loud or high-pitched noises, plus I may become snappish and aggressive over said noises, there may be fever and partial paralysis of my legs and arms, I might move in a stiff fashion or have difficulty swallowing."

He paused for a moment. "Then of course the most obvious sign is slobberin' and staggerin' around. I'll start acting more animal-like in nature, I'll lose my human nature and inhibitions. I'll be primarily on all fours instead of upright, I'll growl and snarl and may even try to attack you, and if that should happen ya either need to lock me in a room or kill me. Those are the only options."

Bunny said in a no nonsense tone. Everyone nodded in understanding.

Then Bunny continued "The signs will be small and will come and go for the first few days, but after a certain amount of time it'll take hold of me completely and after that the side of me that you have always known will be completely gone. And then it's just a waiting game." Bunny finished solemnly.

Everyone understood that once he was caught in the clutches of the disease there would be no saving him or getting him back, and should he get loose and run rampant they would need to end him before he could hurt anyone. It was not something they wanted to think about. But they had to in order to insure their own safety and the safety of others.

Later on in the day North led Bunny to his own personal gym. They were starting a little physical therapy, of course the others were there too for moral support and encouragement. The first bit of therapy was simple walking in between the parallel bars to help him regain full strength and use of his bitten leg. It was a bit painful as the muscles were still healing and were still very weak due to Bunny not using that leg hardly at all. But he managed to walk on it a fair bit, before it gave out and he toppled to the floor his only savior being the bars.

"Ok, lets try something easier like... swimming!" Tooth suggested sympathetically, as Bunny sat on the floor, his legs having gone limp after he had fallen, he sighed exasperated, as he turned over onto his front and pushed himself up onto all fours, well in his case, all threes and limped after her towards the swimming area.

"Come on. It's fairly warm, Bunny it's not that bad." Tooth said as she felt the water with her hands as Bunny sat near the shallow end waiting for her to give him an Ok to enter, cause even though he was a strong, excellent swimmer he did not like excessively cold water. At her Ok of the water's temperature he slowly waded in, starting at the shallow end and working his way in deeper until he started to kick water instead of the floor of the pool. He swam in an almost dog or horse like fashion, feeling his legs and arms tire quickly but he pushed on continuing his therapy as long as felt he could, he was even starting to enjoy the swim therapy that he even did a couple of little swan dives, he even flipped over onto his back and swam backwards for a bit.

He swam for about 45 minutes before the others decided that he ought to go ahead and get out before he tired himself out and drowned. When they insisted he glared at them but got out anyway. In revenge for calling him out of the pool he got out close to them and shook himself like a dog splashing them all with water, they all shrieked and laughed, he along with them.

"That's for taking away my fun." Bunny said playfully as he turned and limped towards the showers to wash out the chlorine in his fur. The others just laughed and grabbed several towels and bomb-rushed Bunny after he was done rinsing off, rubbing him down and messing up his fur

"This is for getting us all wet, Kangaroo!" Jack shouted playfully as he helped to dry Bunny off. Bunny tried to pout but was enjoying the affection from his family too much to really be angry.

As they all relaxed later that evening, Sandy watched as his friends drifted off to sleep knowing that very soon these moments of happiness would come to an end and would probably never be again, he turned his eyes to the one that was going to be leaving them soon, Bunny was curled up on one of the couches a blanket over the top of him, dozing peacefully, Jack leaning against him sleeping as well. Sandy would miss seeing them so carefree, especially Bunny.

What would losing Bunny do to them? He wondered, what would happen to them? How will they cope? Sandy pondered for awhile unsure of what the future held for them. He sent a little dreamsand towards the two sleeping brothers, for now they were a happy family and they were cherishing what little time they had left with their Hope Bringer, creating memories that would last forever, even when Bunny was no longer able to bring them hope, they would remember these special times they spent with him and look back on them with a fondness that would hopefully outshine the pain of losing their beloved E. Aster Bunnymund. Sandy smiled and slipped out through an open window, he had dreams to deliver and he hoped things would still be happy when he returned tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems kinda rushed, my brain was starting to get tired.


	10. First Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny starts feeling and seeing the first signs of the disease in himself and warns the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have been procrastinating on this story, trying to avoid the inevitable. Well it's time I kick it up a notch, let's get to the point of the story, enough of the nothing's-happening.  
> Apologies for the short chapter.

Bunny had been doing his physical therapy from roughly 9:30 to 11:30 in the morning for about 4 days now, his injuries were now healed and he was able to walk on his own with a slight limp without the use of crutches. His recovery was fairly quick, but he decided to continue his therapy just to keep in shape and make up for the time he had spent off his feet.

He was just meandering around the workshop by himself when a sudden crashing sound caused him to jump and whirl around towards the noise with a angry cat-like hiss. He stopped, startled at the unexpected reaction that he'd given, while a yeti stooped to pick up the tray and tools it had dropped, Bunny watched the yeti as it grumbled and picked up the tray and the tools, as it stood back up to it's normal height the tools on the tray slid around on the tray causing Bunny to flatten his ears to block the irritating sound that was grating on his ears, but it did little to help.

He felt his temper rise at the noise made by the tools and heard himself give an angry snarl sounding more like a lion than a rabbit. The yeti looked at him confused, Bunny glared back at it while lowering himself to all fours, fur bristling along his spine, ears still flattened, lips curling up showing blunt but sharp-edged buck teeth, loud growls rumbling from his throat. The yeti who was aware of Bunny's condition drew back fearfully, causing the tools to shift and slide around some more adding to Bunny's already rattled anger. In response to the noise Bunny let out a fearsome sounding snarl towards the yeti causing it to back up with a gasp.

"Hey, Bunny!" said a cheerful voice behind Bunny unaware of the events that had just occured between the scared yeti and rabid rabbit. It was Jack, he had just got back from creating snow in certain parts of Bunny's homeland. At the familar sound of Jack's voice, Bunny shook his head fiercely trying to get his temper back under control, he sat back on his haunches supporting his weight on his hind legs. Once he felt he had his head back on straight, he looked up towards the yeti, when did the yeti show up? Bunny wondered. And why was it looking at him like he had scared it?

He had no time to ponder this before he felt Jack poke him with his staff, he jumped slightly not expecting the sudden contact. He looked behind him and saw Jack looking down at him concerned. To keep Jack from worrying, Bunny gave a false smile and stood up

"What's up, Snowbird?" Bunny asked while his inner dialogue was screaming at him, 'What the hell just happened? Did I black out?'

Jack was talking but Bunny was listening to his own inner dialogue, not really listening to Jack, but Jack didn't seem to notice his lack of focus on him at first and continued.

"Bunny? Cottontail? Hello?" Jack said while snapping his fingers in front of Bunny's face, Bunny shook his head snapping out of whatever stupor he'd been in.

"I think I need to go check on somethin' mate be back after a bit." Bunny said hurriedly without waiting for an answer he walked past Jack and walked down the hall towards his room leaving a very confused Jack behind.

Once in his room he leaned against the door panting heavily, he started thinking about what just happened between him and that yeti in the hallway, he remembered hearing the clatter of the tray and tools as it hit the ground, he remembered watching the yeti pick the tools and tray up, feeling angry then... nothing, then waking up to hearing Jack calling his name and seeing the frightened yeti.

What had happened in those few seconds? Bunny didn't know but the more he thought about it he got a pretty good idea of what went on back there. It had started. Bunny was sure of it, he was now on borrowed time the symptoms would get worse til he was no longer able to think logically. He would need to tell them.

It was approaching noon when they were sitting at the kitchen table when Bunny made his statement to the others

"I think it's started." He got several looks of confusion for a few minutes, then looks of horror.

"What do you mean, already?" Tooth said fluttering nervously, Bunny nodded

"Yeah, I had a lapse in my higher brain functions, I think I blacked out for a few minutes, when I got my senses back a scared yeti was in front of me and I heard Jack calling me, but I don't know what really happened." North looked disturbed by the news as did Sandy, Tooth looked nervous and Jack looked confused

"So right as I was calling you, you snapped out of your little episode?"

"Yeah, I guess." Bunny said uncertainly.

"This is not good." North said gravely "What do we need to do?" He asked looking at Bunny who gazed back at him.

"Put me in solitary confinement I guess. " Bunny answered nonchalantly, North and the others didn't like the idea of caging him like some wild animal, he was their friend and to do this was demeaning Bunny as far as they possible could, and they hated the idea of having to neglect him like this, just locking him up and throwing away the key like he didn't exist. Just the thought was enough to make them sick.

But they had no choice now it was either lock him up and let the sickness kill him or kill him their selves.

"Ya would all do well to get rabies shots now, make sure the yetis get em' too North." Bunny said stoically, North nodded understanding that time was now against them, they would need to make plans concerning their safety now.

Because pretty soon Bunny would no longer be their friend, he would be their enemy and they would have to defend their selves against him. They needed to be ready should the worst case scenario come to light.

 


	11. Visiting Home...For the Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny gets homesick and the others agree to let him go and spend the day at his warren, alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was trying to take a break from writing, but the plot bunnies insisted and I had no choice but to obey, better get it down before it's gone.

It had been nearly a month since Bunny had the fight with the jaguar and he hadn't got to visit his warren since. If it were to be told Bunny was homesick, he missed the warm spring air that was a permanent resident in his underground home, he missed his little googies that would waddle around and walk all over him, he missed his sentinels, the flowers that added a dash of color to his permanent spring home. Bunny was starting to get severely depressed, he was hardly eating and had stopped his physical therapy, the others had more often than not found him sitting or standing in front of a window staring longingly at the outside world, sighing sadly with his ears down and tears in his eyes.

"North, I'm worried about Bunny." Tooth said one day while she sat in front of the fireplace at North's home.

"He's sad and depressed, he won't say anything of this, but I think he's homesick, surely it wouldn't hurt to let him go home for a while, instead of letting him think he's supposed to stay here until he dies from rabies."

As she spoke North stroked his beard and nodded sagely, "I've noticed the same behavior, he just sits at windows for hours staring outside. It is most concerning, am sure Jack and Sandy have noticed as well." North said voice thoughtful, just as he finished Sandy and Jack flew into the room looking sad and worried.

"North we have to help Bunny, have you seen him?" Jack said his voice holding a note of fearful hysteria to it. "He's so depressed, he's not hardly eating anything, I'm starting to get scared that he'll die from depression not the rabies." Jack said swallowing hard trying not to cry, he just couldn't stand the thought that Bunny was being denied a little happiness of just going home for a while.

True they had never put restrictions on Bunny but Bunny must have thought that he was unable to leave the North Pole until after he was dead and gone.

North let a determined look cross his face as he stood up from his chair, "We cannot let Bunny think he is a prisoner here, we will let him go home, let him be happy, put his mind at ease and get his spirits brought back up." North said determinedly as the others smiled and nodded eagerly.

"Now to find Bunny."

As they suspected they found Bunny in his room sitting in front of the window staring outside wistfully, his eyes seemed to have lost their lively shine that indicated that he was hopeful and alive, he looked like a shell of what he had once been, his fur had lost it's healthy sheen and was unkempt in places, he had lost weight, the beginning of self starvation was starting to become obvious, his ribs were becoming visible through his fur coat, his spine that normally had healthy musculature surrounding it was starting to poke out grotesquely, the notches of his spine visible. His shoulder blades poked out sharply as well.

As the others approached he barely acknowledged them with a tiny flicker of one ear.

"Do ya all need something?" He rasped out, voice rough from misuse and lack of water, he obviously hadn't spoke for a while and his voice had them all flinching.

They all felt horrible as they realized how neglected Bunny was, not because they hadn't took care of him, but because Bunny had somehow gotten into his head that he wasn't supposed to leave now that the symptoms were making themselves known. He thought he was denied being allowed to go home, to be free. His animal instincts were shutting down, due to the lack of freedom he felt. They all saw it then; Bunny was a wild animal being denied his freedom and he was slowly dying from it.

"You have to go home Bunny, we aren't trying to lock you up here, please, go home for a day or so, don't let us make you think you aren't free." Tooth said sympathetically as she flew over and rested a small hand on Bunny's shoulder. Bunny raised one paw to clutch onto her hand gently.

"I was able to leave the whole time?" Bunny asked timidly,

"Yes." Tooth answered confidently as the others gathered closely "Bunny we never meant to make you think you could not leave." North said kindly, Bunny was still for minute then he released Tooth's hand and slowly stood up.

His head was down as he turned to face his comrades, then he raised his head and gave them a small smile and everyone saw a small spark light up in his eyes, his hope was back and shining in his eyes, his friends smiled back at him happy to see him hopeful again. Tooth then took on a motherly tone,

"But first, you need to eat, I will not let you leave until you eat something." causing everyone to laugh, even Bunny.

"What would you like, Bunny? I'll have yetis start preparing food at once."

Bunny looked thoughtful for a moment, "How about... spaghetti, no meat, mashed potatoes and fruit salad?"

North grinned "Dah, yetis will get to work on that immediately." North said as he turned and strode out of the room calling out to several of the yetis,

"We'll help!" Jack yelled as he and Sandy flew out of the room Bunny chuckled lightly as he placed his paws on his hips and turned to Tooth with a smug smile, she smiled back, her hands behind her back.

"What are ya hidin' shelia?" Tooth giggled as she produced a brush from behind her back

"Time for you to be groomed up to look like a proper gentleman, now sit!" She said with mock seriousness and Bunny gave a mock sigh in return and rolled his eyes looking every bit like an annoyed teenager that was being harrassed by his mom,

"Yes, mother." He said teasingly, and Tooth laughed as he sat back down and she began to gently brush his fur to it's neat and orderly state.

About an hour later Bunny had had his fill of his food and was ready to go visit his home. Now he was finally able to be himself again, he opened a tunnel and gave the others a nod and said

"I oughta be back by tomorrow evenin'." everyone nodded back at him and he hopped into the tunnel and the tunnel closed up behind him leaving a signature pink flower behind, the others shook their heads and went back to doing their work, knowing Bunny would be okay.  
Bunny raced down his tunnels eager to get home, it took him about 4 minutes to get to his home, he slowed to a stop at the entryway of the tunnel he was in and stared at his home, it was for lack of a better term, drooped, sad.

His flowers were curled up in their sleep position, the trees were not as vibrant in color, even the grass had lost it's green, his warren was sleeping awaiting it's masters return, and he was here now to wake it up. He walked slowly into the center of the path, he then stopped and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said

"It's time to wake up now." He stomped the ground 4 times and life in his home resumed it's natural state, the trees and grass grew green again, the flowers uncurled and stretched from their sleepy state. Bunny smiled and strolled leisurely through his home and spent several hours just laying down in some clover patches enjoying the feel of being home.

He went about and made sure everyting was in working order, he decided to make several batches of chocolate to take back with him to his friends as a thank you offering. He also spent some time writing down instructions for Easter preparations should the other guardians decide to carry out Easter for him once he was gone. During the evening he spent several hours painting eggs until he felt too tired to paint anymore, he then went to his house to his room and flopped down on his nest and fell asleep. Happy that he was home even if for only a little bit.


	12. Feverish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny doesn't show up at the pole like he said he would, the others go to the warren, finding a very sick Bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My allergies have been rampant lately, it's hard to do anything when you have the constant urge to sneeze all the bloody time! Well they've cut me a break today, so I can focus. If anyone is wondering why I didn't update last week, go to my other newest story Needing Hope and read the notes at the end of the story and it will tell you.  
> Short chapter as per usual, hope you like it.

"What's taking him so long, he oughta be here by now." Jack said pacing worriedly in front of a window.

"Give it time, am sure Bunny will show up soon." North said while watching the flames in the hearth pop and crackle.

Tooth had just shown up after going home herself for a while to check on her fairies and see how everything was going back home.

"Is Bunny here yet?" She asked as she slowed to hover by the fireplace near North,

North shook his head "Not yet."

"Hm, seems a bit odd, he said he'd come back today and it's nearing nightfall." Tooth said furrowing her brow,

"Is Sandy coming?" Jack asked from his spot furthest from the fireplace, Tooth looked over at him briefly. "Yeah, he'll be here in a bit. And once he gets here, I think we all need to head to the warren to check on Bunny." The others nodded in agreement.

Close to 10 minutes later Sandy arrived and was informed of the current events, he too thought it odd that Bunny had not shown up. They all went to the armory to grab a few weapons for Tooth and Jack, just in case they should need them, cause Jack's staff could only provide so much protection and Tooth needed to be armed should Bunny be showing full signs of his rabies ailment, which they just hoped that wasn't the reason why he hadn't shown.

Sandy had his sand which he could form into any weapon he wanted, so he was well armed and North had his swords. Soon they were ready to go and seek out their friend. North grabbed a few snow globes and placed a couple in his pocket, all but one. He chose the destination and threw it to the ground creating a portal and they all jumped into it and it tossed them into the warren.

The first thing they noticed was how quiet it was, North took out his swords, ready for anything and he whispered over his shoulder to the others, "We need to split up, keep weapons drawn and ready, keep eyes and ears open, because we don't know how Bunny may be acting, he may be watching and waiting to attack. Keep in mind he has rabies and symptoms have been coming and going the past few days. Do not attack him unless he attacks you first."

And with that they all went in separate directions looking for Aster. Jack flew and Tooth flew all over the warren hoping to see the large bipedal rabbit sitting out in the open somewhere, North checked around the large rocks and walls near the paint river and Sandy checked Bunny's laboratory he noticed it had been in use in the last 24 hours, but no sign of Bunny in the chocolatier rooms, Sandy then decided to check Bunny's home, to see if he was there, Sandy floated over to the cottage door and knocked, he didn't get a vocal answer straight away, he waited for several seconds before deciding to enter, but as he opened the doorway he formed two long sand whips and slowly entered the house looking everywhere as he slowly made his way through the living room quarters treading on the compact dirt floor.

He was just starting towards the kitchen when he heard raspy, heavy breathing coming from one of the rooms down the hallway on the edge of the living room, he turned and floated towards the sound one of the room doors was open just a tad he peeked in and saw Bunny laying curled up on the floor shivering and breathing harshly, he immediately opened the door enough to slip inside the room, letting the sand whips desolve and went to his friend's side he knelt down slightly and ran a hand over Bunny's forehead, and then drew back, Bunny was too warm, so warm in fact that his fur was matted heavily with sweat. Bunny moaned miserably but showed no sign of knowing that Sandy was there. Sandy flew back out of the room and out of the house in search of the others.

The others were still searching when, Sandy flew over to North and frantically started signing; a bunny, a house and the bunny coughing. Tooth and Jack flew over to them as North followed Sandy back to Bunny's home and ran inside, the others followed and slowed as they approached Bunny's bedroom door.

North worried for his friend burst the door open and it slammed into the wall with a loud banging noise, that noise was enough to startle the sick Bunny and his eyes flew open, he raised his head with a growl and shakily started to get up, growling the whole time, once he was up on all fours he staggered towards them, they all drew back with gasps of shock. And almost before they could think Bunny collasped into a heap on the floor, the high fever leaving him weak and disoriented. Once they felt it was safe to approach they all gathered around the ailing rabbit.

North picked Bunny up and noticed his eyes were open but only just, he took note that they were glazed and unfocused and he didn't ignore the fact that Bunny was so hot that he could feel the raging fever through his own thick coat, he was wheezing and shivering.

"We need to get him outside and cooled down, now." North said as he carried the Easter Bunny outside

"Bring some blankets, pillows, cloths, towels and cups." He called as he gently sat down cradling Bunny close, the others went and retrieved those items as North waited he felt Bunny's shivering become more constant and more violent, it became so violent North almost thought Bunny was having a seizure.

As the others returned Jack laid a heavy quilted blanket down on the ground and North gently lay Bunny on it, but as he did Bunny's paws snapped up and clenched North's coat near the neck part of the coat and he gave a shuddery whimper.

"Shh, it's okay, Bunny, we're all here." Jack spoke softly leaning over the blanket to stroke the wet fur on his head, helping North to calm Bunny, slowly Bunny's grip eased and slackened allowing North to sit up and Jack immediately took his place when Bunny whimpered loudly grasping air with his paws, looking like a helpless baby needing it's mother but unable to find her. Jack sat near Bunny's shoulder petting him and soothing his sick brother with kind, softly spoken words.

Tooth and Sandy came with towels, cloths and cups they gently lay them near Bunny, as they approached Bunny's ears twitched toward them and he sniffed the air trying to find them, he stretched his head towards them rolling a bit still searching for them and they reached out towards him and let him know they were there through touch, he calmed and was still.

"We got to dry him off, and get him to drink some water, he's dehydrated." Tooth said as she grabbed a small cloth and went to work on drying his face, his body was so wet he looked like he had gone for a swim and didn't bother to shake the water off his body. The others grabbed the large towels and quickly began to dry the rest of him careful not to rub, knowing that rubbing would just increase his temperature and make his already sick body sicker.

"Jack go ahead and try to cool him by frosting his fur, as well as the pads on his feet and paws, it should help cool him."

Jack obeyed, lightly frosting his fur, as he did Bunny shook and trembled, the fever making his body respond. North had filled up a cup full of water and had Sandy put a couple of pillows under Bunny's head and neck,

"Jack try and open his mouth a bit, so I can give him a drink."

Jack gently lifted Bunny's lips to get to his teeth and he managed to pry open Bunny's jaw enough so North could pour the cold water into his mouth.

"Massage his throat." Jack firmly ran his hand under Aster's jaw and over his throat to help him swallow. It took a bit to coax the muscles to respond to the pressure, but eventually they did, allowing Bunny to get the hydration he so desperately needed.

All during the night the four family members stayed up with Bunny keeping him warm when he got cold and chilling him when he got too hot, giving him comfort as his body fought the fever, they could only hope his fever would break soon, til then they would stay by his side and wait for him to get better.


	13. Regressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny awakens after his fever breaks and wanders away from the others, when they find him again things have briefly taken a turn for the worse in Bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, I am finally in front of a decent computer, spending a little time with my mom, she is away at the moment so I get to use her computer if only for typing this chapter. It's been so long since I've used an actual computer I almost don't know how to anymore.

For almost 64 hours Bunny's body fought the fever that raged through him, he had only been aware of the fact that he felt severely cold and wet. He remembered he felt the presence of his friends enter his home and had tried to go and greet them and let them know he was alright, but had been unable to as the fever had left him dizzy and weak. He had collapsed and only had enough strength to curl himself up in a ball on his bedroom floor and wait, knowing that one of his friends would find him eventually.

He remembered hearing the shifting of sand, 'Sandy' he thought but was too tired to move or even acknowledge his friend, he felt Sandy gently run a small hand through the wet fur on his head and heard him leave for a short while, and returning with the others. North had been so loud, too loud that Bunny felt that he was under threat and felt his sick weak body lurch up and had heard himself growling defensively. He vaguely remembered feeling his body give out on him again, then being picked up and being fussed over, then...nothing.

Bunny awoke and found himself outside of his home and out in the open of his warren, how had he gotten here, he didn't remember falling asleep out here. He glanced around and gave a long yawn, he then saw his friends laying all around him, sleeping. He gave a crooked smile and slowly got up. He needed to go wash up and eat something, and he slowly made his way over to one of his ponds to clean the sweat from his fur, he would let his friends sleep they needed it after sitting up with him for what, one, two days? He would need to remedy that. But for now he needed to get clean and get himself fed and worry about all that other stuff later.

Just a few minutes after Bunny had left, Jack woke up and saw the blankets that had been used to keep Bunny warm were abandoned and there was no sign of the Easter Bunny. Jack immediately shot up to his feet and glanced around nervously, hoping Bunny wasn't having an episode and waiting to pounce on him and the others in a rabid fit. He heard no growling noises or the feeling of something right behind him. Everything felt gentle and easy, he let himself sit back down and waited for the others to wake up, he didn't have to wait long. Almost like clock work Tooth woke up, then Sandy and finally North, by the time North woke up Jack was on pins and needles anxious to search for Bunny.

Tooth and Sandy were flying in the air trying to shake the sleep feeling off by flying and stretching. North stood up and stretched letting out a tremendous yawn and popping his back.

Jack hovered nervously above the ground and said "Guys, we need to find Bunny, he's up and wandering around, what if he's still sick? What if he's hurt?"

North gave Jack a gentle smile, "Don't worry so much, I'm sure he's fine. But you are right we do need to check on him and make sure he is alive and well."

As they searched they all stayed together, no reason to spread out just yet, Tooth and Jack flew over the warren trying to spot the large rabbit so they could all approach him together as a group.

"Tooth! Over there!" Jack called while pointing to a small grove of trees, he saw Bunny grooming himself out in the open near the grove of trees, Tooth had notified the others and they were on their way over.

Jack had already arrived and landed softly on the grass and started to make his way over to Bunny.

"Wow, you sure are hard to find, when you don't want to be found, Cottontail." Jack said smiling, Bunny's body went from it's crouched sitting position to all fours and Bunny slowly turned to face Jack, but it was without his usual snappy comeback, and that had Jack coming to a halt, his smile dropping into a confused frown which then quickly became one of fear and terror.

Bunny was not a friend right now, as he turned loud growls and snarls came from him, his muzzle was smeared with blood and foam was starting to form on the edges of his mouth, his arms and chest were bleeding profusely, he had been grooming himself when the rabies had come on him, and he had violently bitten himself drawing blood as his jaw had started to try and lock up on him.

His green eyes were glazed over in rabid madness, his fur was damp from his bath but the fur on his back was standing on end, making him look bigger and more threatening. His ears were flattened against the back of his head, his head was lowered, mouth open and baring sharp-edged teeth, his blood covered tongue kept licking his lips every few moments as he growled and staggered towards Jack. Jack was in absolute shock, he felt rooted to the spot, this creature in front of him wasn't his friend nor was he a brother, he was just an animal with an incurable disease.

North and the others arrived and stopped about 10 feet behind Jack and watched the terrifying scene unfold before them. Every intake of breath from Bunny caused a small spurt of blood to run down from his bite wound on his chest onto his fur and drop to the ground, he was gathering himself for a deadly leap at Jack and Jack heard his friends calling him frantically telling him to fly or run away, but he felt paralyzed.

Bunny launched himself at Jack and the boy swung his staff letting his power create a wall of ice between him and Bunny. Bunny landed on top of the wall and prepared to dive down at Jack, but no sooner had his body left the wall of ice was he knocked out by dreamsand and sent sprawling across the ground unconscious and harmless. North, Tooth and Sandy all gathered around Jack asking him if he was hurt and all Jack could do was stare at his friend laying unconscious on the warren floor, unable to comprehend what had just happened.

Bunny had just tried to attack and kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the ending is rushed, I was not really in the mood to type.


	14. Solitary Confinement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny is put in solitary confinement and his friends visit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had started typing this chapter on my tablet and my damn tablet froze up, had to turn it off and turn it back on. And again the progress I had made on this chapter GONE. So let me try this again.  
> Short chapter as usual.

The next time Bunny awoke, he found himself laying on a mattress with blankets covering him, he was laying on his side and raised his head to glance around the room he was in, he noticed the windows in this room were closer to the ceiling and saw shadows of bars on the the floor indicating that bars were either in the inside or outside of the windows, most likely to keep whatever was in this room from escaping. In this case it was him, the rabid Easter Bunny.

He sighed and lay his head down, he knew where he was now, back at the pole in solitary confinement. Meaning it was all going downhill from here, he was becoming too dangerous and unstable to be allowed to roam freely. He must have had another blackout or something, he licked his lips trying to get some moisture back in his mouth and noticed the taste of blood on his tongue. Huh, when had he bitten himself he wondered. He sat up and heard the sound of metal clanging and shifting, he looked down and saw chains attached to a thin metal collar around his neck, he was shocked. His friends had caged and chained him up like a dog! As the harsh reality settled in his head he lowered himself on his haunches wrapped his arms around himself and curled in on himself, feeling alone and cold.

In the globe room the other guardians sat forlornly, upset and saddened by the fact that they had Bunny chained up and confined in a small prison-like room alone.

Jack was the first to speak up, "I wonder if he's awake yet."

His hoodie was up, casting shadows over his face.

North nodded "He probably is."

Jack waited a few moments before standing and flying out of the room, the others didn't ask where he was going, they knew. They all followed a few short minutes later heading towards the small room that now housed their friend, Jack was already there sitting against the doorway speaking softly, holding his staff against him.

They could hear Bunny speaking back through the metal door, they saw a sad smile light Jack's face and thought it was probably best that they leave the two friends alone for awhile, they knew it wouldn't be right to disturb the fragility that permeated the air, North, Tooth and Sandy left and went back to the globe room, they would get their turns to talk to Bunny later but right now Jack and Bunny needed to clear the air of some things.

Later on in the day while everyone was in the dining room, North felt obligated to take a plate of food to Bunny, so he piled some food onto a plate and made his way down to Bunny's room, once at the door he knocked quietly

"Bunny? I brought you food." He heard the rattling of chains as Bunny moved to sit by the door and opened the small slide door on the bottom of the door from his side, North crouched down and slid the plate and napkin wrapped silverware through the small opening and sat against the door there were several moments of tense silence, finally North spoke

"I am sorry we have to do this to you, old friend."

Bunny responded almost immediately with his own apology "I'm sorry I'm puttin' you guys through this, if I had been more careful instead of fighting the jaguar, this wouldn't be happenin'. You guys wouldn't have to do this and feel guilty about it. I ain't mad at ya though, I told what ya what ya'll needed to do and yer doing it."

Things went silent for awhile, "Still I wish we didn't have to treat you like a prisoner." North said his tone sounding remorseful and bitter.

Bunny gave an exasperated sigh, "You could have killed me and be planning my funeral right now." Bunny said nonchalantly not really caring about this awkward subject.

Several minutes later the small sliding door opened and the empty plate and silverware slid back to North and he picked it up and stood up

"I'll have Tooth or Jack bring you some water." North said as he turned to leave, feeling dejected and sad for his friend

"M'kay." Bunny said back as North took his leave back to the kitchen.

A few minutes later Bunny heard the sound of wings and knew Tooth had come to give him some water. He heard her knock timidly and unbolt the door and it swung open and she flew over to him and offered him a glass of water, he took it and slowly drained the glass,

"Are you ok, being in here?" Tooth asked quietly,

Bunny shrugged and said "It will have to do for now, I'm not gonna be here much longer anyway."

This bothered Tooth, seeing Bunny acting like this was an everyday occurance, like he didn't care that he was dying. But she stayed silent not wanting to make him or herself mad when time with her friend was scarce and about to come to a screeching halt, she needed to savor and cherish this small moments with him while she still could.

So she smiled gently and asked "Do you need anything, pillows or more blankets or anything?"

He smiled back "Naw, I'm fine."

He said as he sat the empty glass down, she picked it up and prepared to leave, he walked over to the mattress and lay down on it and she turned to look at him one last time, he raised his head and looked at her and gave her a small sad smile, which she returned and she grabbed the door and shut behind her latching the bolt, she then leaned against the door for a few moments, tears falling from her eyes, she slowly flew away leaving the small room and her friend behind.


	15. He's going, he's going...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bunny's rabies are really picking up, time and sanity is slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry updates have not been regular, my brother's internet has been really shitty lately, it comes and goes randomly, we live next door to him and get his internet through an extend router, we also live in the country so that doesn't help much either.  
> This chapter is most likely shorter than any of the previous ones. Hope you like it.

As everyone waited for the inevitable, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days, and symptoms were worsening, the air in Santoff Clausen took on an eerie, stale feeling. The past several days had been torture for everyone involved, especially for Bunny. North and the others had taken the metal collar off of Bunny and had taken the mattress, the pillows, the chains, and blankets out of the room. Now all that was left in that room was a glass of water every few hours, a plate of food, and Bunny himself.

And he wasn't fairing too well, another fever had set in, leaving him delirious, it had him screaming at the top of his lungs for several hours in fear of things that were not there. His once beautiful, well-groomed, sleek coat was rough, tussled and in disarray from sweat and movement, he had a few bald patches of skin, where he had violently ripped his own fur out in a panicked frenzy. His eyes were wild, bloodshot and seeing nothing. The once mighty, revered Easter Bunny was at Death's doorstep and there was no one that could save him.

When the fever had kicked in the other Guardians could do nothing but listen to the tortured cries and screams of their friend as he suffered alone. They all hung their heads and had to turn their backs on him, knowing it was too risky to help him now, but no matter were they went in North's home, Bunny's pained screams followed them. Even when Tooth and Sandy left to go to work, Bunny's cries haunted them it didn't matter if they were focused on their work, those screams and cries were locked into their ears and brains and they echoed in their ears, never ending.

Jack was an emotional mess he was sad, angry, and upset, not able to help Bunny made him feel worthless. When everything would get quiet again Jack would go and sit by the door that had Bunny locked in on the other side, and he would listen to Bunny's heavy, raspy breathing. After a few minutes he would talk to Bunny keeping his voice soft so as not startle the already sick, confused rabbit and set him to screaming again. It was rare that he ever got a response from Bunny but on occasion he would get a small noise or word of recognition. But only for a second or two before things would fall silent between them.

It was during one of these quiet times, when Jack was sitting by the door, talking quietly that things drastically turned violent in a flash of unpredicted frenzy on the other side of the door. Jack was speaking softly telling Bunny the plans he had for the upcoming winter and what he was going to do to get more believers, when he felt the atmosphere near the door change from saddened fear to aggressive onslaught, the hairs on his neck stood on end and he narrowed his eyes at the change but quickly got up and turned to face the door apprehensively, Jack knew something was off about the atmosphere and it screamed danger with everything it had.

He cautiously approached the door and silently placed his ear against the door and listened. He heard heavy breathing, small quiet growling, clicking of claws on the concrete floor, the claw clicks were getting close to the door and Jack immediately pulled his head away from the door and took a couple of steps back, gulping nervously.

A loud roar and banging came from the opposite side of the door, the door rattled and shook, the loud angry roar echoed through the halls and vibrated through the floor, this sent Jack stumbling backwards scared at the sudden change, he tripped and fell back on his rear dropping his staff, it clattered noisely on the floor, this aggravated the bunny on the other side and snarls, growls and small roars along with more pounding and banging on the door sounded, more violent shudders ran through the door, Jack was frozen in fear, unable to move.

He heard fluttering of wings, pounding of boots and shifting sand but it wasn't enough to tear his attention away from the door in front of him and what was hiding behind it. Tooth came to a hovering stop behind Jack and gasped placing her hands over her lower face in shock, North and Sandy could only let the noises tell them all they needed to know, they too could only stare in shock, as the angry, rabid animal continued to snarl and scratch at the door, leaving no doubt in anyone's mind; E. Aster Bunnymund was gone and in his place a sick, dying animal.


	16. ...And he's gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title pretty much says it all. WARNING: Slight Gore and Character Death in this chapter.
> 
> Bunny's life comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might make you tear up a bit. Just had the need to update and didn't really have a plan for this chapter except the dying part, that was going to happen whether anyone wanted it to or not. This story is nearing it's end, at least one or possibly two more chapters to go.  
> Another short chapter. Might need to break out a few tissues.

After the reality of the situation set in, Jack had fled to Anartica to let his sorrow be known, in the form of an icy blizzard. Bunny was rabid and there was no going back. It was all downhill from here and Bunny would die. Now all they could do was wait.

Several hours later Jack returned to North's home and all he could really focus on were the loud, constant snarls and growls that Bunny made. Even without a window to peer into to see the rabbit Jack could get an image in his head about how Bunny looked. Fur mussed and damp, claws cracked and broken, foamy, bloodied mouth locked open, gasping out threatening sounds ranging from small whimpers to loud roars. Eyes crazed and unseeing, stumbling around on all fours bashing into the concrete walls bloodying his face and body in confused madness lashing out with his front paws, often times scratching himself leaving long bleeding scars along his body. Just this image alone was enough to drive Jack into a deeper depression.

The days dragged on and Bunny seem to be getting louder and angrier, his loud noises continued all day long and well into the night pausing only briefly to breath heavily for a few seconds before continuing, often times at night he would make howling noises that reverberated through his friends chests waking them and keeping them up for hours, these painful noises made his friends cry themselves to sleep knowing the end was near for Bunny.

One day as a yeti walked through the abandoned hall that held the dying rabbit in a secluded room, he noticed a lack of noise from the room and paused looking at the door in suspicion before deciding to tell his boss. Once he got to North's office he hurriedly told him of the silence in Bunny's room.

North's eyes widened in shock realizing that Bunny may have died, he almost broke down but quickly shoved his emotions back, they were not sure if Bunny was dead yet. North stood and walked out to go investigate, but not before grabbing this swords. He quickly walked to where his dying friend was being held and prepared himself to fight back if it was necessary before unbolting the locks on the door and opening the door just enough to peek in.

His eyes scanned the dusty room for the bunny and toward the back wall in the far left corner lay the Easter Bunny. North neither heard nor did he see the rising and falling of Bunny's ribcage indicating that he was alive. North opened the door all the way and quietly approached the one he used to call his friend. The closer he got the worse Bunny seemed to look, his ribs showed plainly through the dull, unkempt coat, the scars that he'd given himself had gotten infected and gave off a putrid smell, even from a distance North could smell it, there was another smell that North couldn't quite place.

He lay his swords down and carefully knelt down and reached toward Bunny's still body he grabbed Bunny's right arm and pulled, rolling him over onto his back. North quickly released Bunny and jumped up backing away from his friend in terrified horror. Bunny in his maddened state had slashed open his belly and had disembowled himself, his innards had fallen out of the gap in his stomach when North pulled him over.

Bunny was dead.

North was breathing raggedly as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing, he turned and staggered out of the room. He leaned against the doorframe for a few minutes as he realized his old friend was dead and he cried. After sometime he managed to pull himself together and walked to the globe room and sent out the Guardians signal. They had a funeral to plan.


	17. The Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title pretty much says it all. Bunny's funeral. :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I left this story sitting on the sidelines for so long, I lost my drive on this story for awhile, but I'm back and I plan to finish this story with hopefully only one or two more chapters.
> 
> Originally the other ending to "And he's gone" was going to be a lot sadder, I was going to have Bunny get loose in the workshop and try and attack the yetis, elves and North, and North in order to protect himself had raised one of his swords as Bunny was jumping at him... And Bunny impaled himself on North's sword. And of course Bunny died.  
> But I got lazy, so the ending to that chapter was 'eh' :-\ . Not entirely satisfied and might quite possibly go back and redo that ending, but I'm not sure yet. Be sure to keep an eye out for any changes though.

About half an hour after North had found Bunny, the others showed up and North broke the horrible news to his friends, no more than five seconds had gone by after he told them that Bunny was dead they all broke down into tears loud, anguished sobs rang through the Pole. The last pooka was dead. And it did not take long for the rest of the spirit realm to hear about it.

Two days later the funeral was held in Bunny's warren nobody objected, everyone that was present suspected Bunny wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Because of the extent of his injuries it was a closed casket funeral. The eulogy was read by North, he had even set up a slideshow and short video with music of Bunny in remembrance of all the good times they had all had together over the centuries. The smiles and laughs were edged in barely contained sobs and tears as every spirit, holiday leader and seasonal that had known the Easter Bunny came to pay their respects. Even Pitch Black although not a friend had come to show a little humility for a great warrior that had fallen.

Several speeches were made as people regaled stories of how they had come to know Bunny and how he had helped them. The Groundhog had even gotten up and said a few words despite the fact that he and Bunny hadn't really been friends, rivals at best. A summer nymph couple had stood and told everyone how Bunny had helped them have a child of their own when they had been unable to.

The other Guardians also told everyone of times they had spent in Bunny's company, how he had made them laugh or put his life on the line in order to protect them or the children he brought hope to. How he teased them when they were teasing him. Or when one of them got hurt he had been the first to help them.

After speeches and stories were told, casket bearers were called up to assist in carrying the casket out to the burial site and when the casket was being lowered into it's final resting place tears and sobs started up again, as the reality settled upon saddened hearts that Bunny really was gone and was being put into the ground to be buried. To sleep in his grave for the rest of eternity.

As they started to fill in the grave a warm spring breeze flowed throughout the warren and everyone felt that even in death Bunnymund was still delivering hope, if for the last time. Through that breeze hope was being given to the ones who felt hope was gone, hopes were restored within those who felt lost.

After everyone had gone the guardians stayed to tend to the gravesite. They rearranged the flowers on the grave, they made sure the grave wasn't sinking in around the casket and set up a gravestone that read;

REST IN PEACE  
E. ASTER BUNYMUND  
FRIEND, GUARDIAN, WARRIOR  
YOU WILL BE MISSED BUT NEVER FORGOTTEN

And under those words was a metal plate with a carved profile picture of Bunny himself. Tooth had been hovering at the foot of his grave when another wave of sorrow overwhelmed her, she lowered herself to the ground and fell to her knees as she sobbed and the others gathered around her and let their grief be known through their tears, mourning for the one they had lost.

Wishing they could turn back the clock and go back to the times when everything was okay in the world, back to when times were simpler, when hopes were high and their hope bringer was alive and well. But that particular wish was futile, and even if they could do such a thing, it was forbidden. They could not go back in time and bring Bunny back. The void that Bunny had left could not be filled, although they were all brokenhearted they had to carry on, without their beloved Easter Bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter. And again I was fighting tears while typing this.


	18. Hope Prevails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost ten months, since Bunny's death and an unexpected turn of events will occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally reached the last chapter! I might just stick to one-shot stories for awhile after this.

It had been almost ten months since they had lost their beloved Easter Bunny, it was nearing Easter and they had all gathered at his warren to pay tribute to the Easter Bunny and had continued his Easter traditions for him. Easter had gone off without a hitch, even though there was no actual Easter Bunny. While they were all gathered watching children collect their eggs, North uttered words that he had only said one time in his life. "Easter is more important and better than Christmas."

The guardians hopes were lifted as they realized how much pride and passion that Bunny had put into his work as a guardian and as the Easter Bunny, and they all felt as though Bunny were still there, helping them in watching over the children as they looked for the colorful eggs. As they left for their next location, Jack behind everyone else, suddenly felt as though he was being watched, he stopped and turned looking towards the bushes that they had previously been hiding behind, but there was nothing there. He continued to feel that nagging feeling the rest of the day, but everytime he would turn around to look there was nobody there. As they reached the 24 hour mark they were all feeling worn out but happy that they had managed to accomplish Easter.

They managed to get back to the Pole all tired, not knowing that they were being watched from the rafters above. The yetis and elves had all gone off to bed already so the guardians were left to recooperate near the fire and relax. North slumped down into his big red recliner chair very nearly falling asleep on the spot. Tooth lowered herself to sit on the carpet in front of the fire. Jack had picked himself out a seat by the window staring into the white landscape outside. Sandy also picked a spot close to the fire and had made a sand bean bag chair to sit in. The all sat in silence, too tired to do much else.

  
As Jack stared at the outside world he shifted his eyes to focus more on the glass window than the world outside, when he saw it. A pair of green eyes reflected in the window just briefly before they disappeared. Jack gasped and shot up off his seat like he'd been burned. He stood there panting, eyes wide with disbelief. Had he really just seen that?!

North and the others noticed Jack's sudden skittish behavior and became concerned "Jack? Are you okay?" Tooth asked gently, flying over to where he stood, the others gathering around, Jack shook his head to clear to it. "I thought I saw something in the window." They all turned their attention to the window and the world outside. "There is nothing there Jack." North stated feeling confused. "But I saw eyes! Green eyes, like Bunny's."

At this the others became scared, after they had buried Bunny, Jack had became severly depressed and had started to sleepwalk calling for Bunny and had seen things that were not there, these symptoms had gone away after a couple of months, but now they weren't so sure.

Jack turned and walked towards one of the dark hallways that lead to the window that he'd been sitting by, the others followed at a close distance, they had gotten about a third way down the hall and had stopped, Jack still looking around suspiciously when a sudden thumping noise sounded behind them. They all turned startled, and saw a cloaked, hooded figure crouching down infront of them about 8 feet away. One of the figure's arms were stretched out in front hand to the ground to help balance itself as it landed. It stayed in that position for several seconds, before starting to stand upright slowly. As the cloaked figure straightened up the guardians drew their weapons, ready to attack this strange figure. The person slowly raised one of it's arms and drew back the hood and the cloak fell away to reveal an old friend... one that they never thought they would ever see again except in dreams or memories. There infront of them stood, E.Aster Bunnymund. Alive. Standing there in all his prideful, glory, healthy and alive.

The others stood there in absolute shock, unable to believe what and who they were seeing. North, Tooth and Sandy were the first to move they all raced over to nearly tackle Bunny to the ground, overjoyed that Bunny had come back. Jack hung back for a second unsure if what he was seeing was real, but after he saw the others make contact with the big, grey and white rabbit he too joined in on the tackle hug and it was enough to send them all to the floor. With Bunny on the bottom.

"Crikey! I didn't know ya'll would be this happy to see me." Bunny grunted out and the others just laughed and started to stand to give Bunny some breathing room. Bunny stood up slowly half expecting them to tackle him again.

"Of course we missed you, you've been dead for ten months." Tooth said excitedly. Noth threw an arm over Bunny's shoulders and began leading the group away to the kitchen. To be reunited and to get a possibly starving rabbit something to eat. Several hours later found the guardians around the fireplace, their group complete again as North slept in his recliner, Sandy in his sand made bean bag chair, Tooth and Jack sleeping on the floor, using Bunny as a pillow. North briefly awoke to look at his family and see their content faces as they slept through the night, he gave one last smile before falling asleep. Knowing that his family was whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END.


End file.
